Pajama Sam 3: You Are What You Eat from Your Head to Your Feet
Pajama Sam 3: You Are What You Eat from Your Head to Your Feet is a "point & click" adventure game developed by Humongous Entertainment in November 1999 (retail in 2000). __TOC__ Plot Just before dinner, Sam was eating several boxes of cookies in order to get 20 box tops for a Pajama Man action figure with titanic elbow thrust. Suddenly, Sam is whisked away by his Choc Amok cookies to the fats and sweets party in Mop Top Island. After devouring the huge piece of cake in front of the doorway, Sam decides to finally leave the party saying that he doesn't wanna spoil his dinner. The fats and sweets are immediately offended and all agree to throw him in jail. The "healthy boy" must then stay there until his trial set for next month. Sam doesn't have that kind of time since he still must be back in time for dinner. While in the candy-cane prison, Sam meets Florette who is a broccoli wearing a straw hat. She explains to him why she was locked up and how she needs to make it back in time for the peace delegates conference. (one member of each food group chosen to represent themselves so there will be no war) With his clever wit, Sam is able to free Florette and himself from the sweet's prison. Shortly after escaping, Sam and Florette nearly run into sweet troops. Florette thanks Sam with a kiss and runs back to the food pyramid for the emergency conference. While waiting for the sweet troops to depart, Sam follows Florette to the food pyramid (because that's the only way to go), a huge building. Once Sam enters, he spots his familiar friend Carrot (from Pajama Sam 1), who was leading the peace conference. Carrot explains to Sam that General Beetfoot will declare war unless the conference goes on. Unfortunately, four other delegates are missing. Sam needs to locate these other delegates and get them out of trouble (dancing with soda cans, getting stuck on a ledge, being locked in a prize booth, etc.) before the General notices they are missing and declares war. Depending on the game path, Granny Smythe will either be stuck in a caramel pit, or stuck in the middle of a soda can dance. Sam must act quickly in order to rescue the old apple from these ordeals. Chuck Cheddar might be stuck on a ledge or trapped in his hot air balloon. Either way, Sam must either think of a way to cause an avalanche, or figure how many pounds of sand are needed to weigh his balloon down so he can float back to safety. Bean 47 is either mixed up with the other beans or he may be trapped high on a machine part because the other beans are on strike. As for Pierre La Pain, he may be locked in a prizebooth or he may be stuck on top a Ferris wheel. In both cases, Sam must get the ripped, athletic muffins to get on with their exercising at Muscle Beach which controls the Ferris wheel. After all the delegates are rescued, Sam goes to the peace conference, but instead of finding the six delegates working together, he finds them arguing over which food group is better, and then after hearing enough of the delegates arguing, Sam yells and then gives an inspiring speech about working together. He tells Pierre and Chuck that you need both cheese and bread in order to make a cheese sandwich which is his favorite food. The game concludes by Florette asking Sam if he can stay to make future plans or if he needs to get home for dinner to which Sam completely forgot about dinner! During the end credits, it shows Sam spending time between his house and Mop Top Island, especially with the delegates from the peace conference, General Beetfoot, and Sprinkle. Gameplay Pajama Sam 3 features gameplay similar to the other Humongous games. It is played almost entirely with the mouse, using a left click to interact with the environment. Sam has an inventory which can be accessed at any time by hovering the mouse at the bottom of the screen. Clicking the computer icon on the left-hand side of the inventory brings up a menu with options to save the game, load a game, quit the game, set up the game paths, or view the credits. The spacebar pauses the game, allowing several more game options. The game is quit by either an option in the pause menu or an option in the inventory menu. Throughout the game's course, players are challenged with solving puzzles and interacting with characters. Puzzles are solved by using items to manipulate something in the environment. These items are usually found scattered around the game world or are obtained from other characters. All items are accessible through the inventory mentioned above and all have a purpose during the game. Cookie box tops are collected as part of a large, optional "scavenger hunt". While on the island of Moptop, Sam tries to find and collect twenty box tops that have been scattered by the runaway cookies. After all twenty box tops are found, a special animation plays where the box tops are mailed back to the "Chocamok" cookie company in return for a "Pajama Man Action Figure with Titanic Elbow Thrust!" Game paths The game paths for Pajama Sam 3 have four main variables: *Chuck Cheddar can be either on a cliff in the mountains or in a hot air balloon that got stuck in a cotton candy cloud. *Pierre Le Pain can be either on the ferris wheel at Muscle Beach or inside a prize booth. *Bean #47 can be either mixed up with the other kidney beans in the Foothills or on a girder while the jellybeans & kidney beans strike. *Granny Smythe can be either being tossed around by the dancing soda cans in the Bluburbs or in the Caramel Pit. There are 16 different game paths that can be made by combining these variables. Pajama Sam 2 and Pajama Sam 3 are the only Junior Adventures that allow the player to choose which game path to play without using the debug rooms. Characters 'Peace delegates' *Bean #47 *Chuck Cheddar *Florette *Granny Smythe *Luke Wigglebig *Pierre Le Pain 'Other characters' *Balloon Salesman *Bean Foreman *Bran, Corn & Wheat, the muffins *Carrot *Comedy show audience *Cookies *Deconstruction Workers *Dot, Star & Cherry, the cupcakes *General Beetfoot *Grouchy Garlic *Gulp *Gumdrops *Jailer *Jelly Beans *Kidney Beans *Librarian *Mickey Hollandaise *Pajama Sam *Pierce and Taylor, the yams *Rock, Scissors & Paper, the plumbers *Sam's Aunt Ethel (mentioned only) *Sam's Aunt Patty Peterson (mentioned only) *Sam's Uncle Paul Peterson (mentioned only) *Sam's brother Mark (mentioned only) *Sam's Cousin Penny Peterson *Sam's Mom *Selma & Selina, the Celery sisters *Sprinkle *S.S.A.M members *Sweet troops *Syllabus the Sage *Tom Rutabaga *Zak Zuke *Zing and the dancing soda cans Items *'BCS-4000 Bean Sorter Manual:' Somewhere on the library shelves lies Dr. Gizmo Flutewing's precious book. Little did he know that his book would hold the code to free someone from the masses. *'Candy Cane:' Find the spot and this brittle candy cane may just give way! It might be a stretch, but this sweet tidbit may just set you free. *'Bag:' Zak Zuke knows how to slip by the Sweet Troops - just hide under a bag! His bag may help a sharp delegate float to the ground. *'Bon Bon:' If it looks like a rock, treat it like a rock. This candy might just get you off the hook! *'Free Dance Lesson Card:' Visit the bulletin board in the library. Learn some steps yourself and quench a troupes' thirst for some new moves by getting 2 Free Dance Lesson Cards (only one at a time, please). *'Etiquette Lesson:' Selma Celery will crisply set you straight on etiquette rules. *'Jail Key:' It's the key that will liberate Sam and Florette from their candied cage. *'Condiments:' These sauces make food taste good! If you choose the right one, it may get you out of a jam. *'Photo:' No library card, no book - that's the rule of the library. Find a photo to check out a book. *'Pumpkin:' Mickey Hollandaise doesn't want it, but it might be advantageous in a tuberous situation! *'Red Shoes:' They bring audiences to tears or grace to a certain celery stalk. *'Plunger:' To be a plumber -- find a plunger. Keep an eye out before you slide right past it! *'Peace Delegates :' This is a list of all the missing peace delegates. Click on it to see whom you have found and who is still missing. *'Ski Lift Ticket:' It's an old ski lift ticket that Paper doesn't need anymore. It may come in handy on the slopes. *'Super Plunger with a Telescoping Handle:' This super plunger can handle clogs that normal plungers can't! Caution: To be used by plumbers only. *'Wrench:' This isn't just any old wrench. It's the Shaftman High Tensile Monkeyman 30-300 Autozoom. Every plumber has to have one! Great for fixing leaks or replacing pipes. Mini-games *Bean Counting & Sorting Machine *Box Tops *Caramel Pit *Jumbled Jokes *Photo Booth *Pipes *Powdered Sugar Slopes *Shelf Scramble Packaging Artwork Sam 3 Jewel Case.jpg|The original packaging artwork. Sam 3 Jewel Case B.jpg|Back of the packaging. Sam 3 PS1.jpg|PlayStation jewel case. (NTSC) Sam 3 PS1 PAL.jpg|PlayStation jewel case. (PAL) References Category:Pajama Sam 3: You Are What You Eat From Your Head To Your Feet Category:Pajama Sam Series Category:Junior Adventure Series Category:1999 Games